


Closet Lovers

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one notices they're gone until the end-of-the-day pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Lovers

No one notices they're gone until the end-of-the-day pep talk. Everyone is gathered around Peter, who doesn't look annoyed, but concerned. "OK, where are they?"

Dom scratches the back of his neck violently as his head whips around. "Bill?"

Elijah (who is still half in costume, makeup girls in train yelling at him to come back, they're not done yet) and Sean walk around calling, "Andy?", poking their heads in every alcove they can find.

Everything falls silent when they hear a loud crash from the nearest storage closet, followed by a cry of ecstasy, laced with a Scottish brogue.


End file.
